The maintenance of infrastructure for example buildings is carried out by operators in remote or hazardous environment, with significant risks and chances of fatalities of the operators while working at the infrastructure. The safety of the operators and also safety of the infrastructure is ascertained by the decision makers who are usually at some distance from the operators of the infrastructure.
At present the solution for assessing risk of an accident, fatality or infrastructure failure is based on manual monitoring and periodic maintenance of the infrastructure. But there are few problems associated with this solution. As an example, the operator may not assess the conditions at the infrastructure properly or the operator may take decision based on his past experience. The misjudgment of the operator may cause disasters and fatalities. In such cases, quick information about the situation and the correct assessment of the situation by the decision makers to respond becomes an essential element for saving the operators and the infrastructure. Further due to incorrect, insufficient, or information solely based on past experience of the operators, one or more components of infrastructure may breakdown which may not have been observed by the decision makers or the operators. And due to the breakdown of the infrastructure, there shall be stoppage of work which leads to reduction in productivity.
The issue mainly faced in infrastructure monitoring is to provide the information of the operating condition in real time. Also, to provide clear and correct inputs for the decision makers to take quick actions for reducing the risk of an accident or fatality of operators at the infrastructure.